Endless Reservoira Rebirth romance story
by Kusanagi-Kiba
Summary: In the modern era, Chizuru is attending university. She is diligent in her studies, however, what she doesn't know, is she will meet someone that's been a shadow in her dreams, searching..that are really her past memories, though faded.
1. Ch 0Introduction

This is a fanfiction, naturally, which consists of characters I do not own.

I will likely add oc's just to help the story along-but they will not interfere.

Hakuouki

Several years later, after the death of Hijikata, Chizuru had grown up to be an independent young woman. She made a role for herself in what could be her history...but in the end, her soul was not in rest-

-and neither of them had any idea about the reality of the concept of incarnations and resurrection.

Little did they know, they were both reborn in the future, many several years later.

Whether or not the other members had, indeed been incarnated, was yet for them to find out...but it was their bond that kept them strong-and their unfinished devotion to one another, that deep down inside, held regret in their passings-for even if they accomplished their life goals, their souls still ached.

It would be assumed, that, than the other men died more peacefully, because even they hadn't the age of the samurai itself could not be brought back the way it was, so they had less reason to desire rebirth, and dreamed to never see the time the last sword was laid to rest.  
May they rest in peace...

It is 2010, modern era. Chizuru Yukimura is 21 years old, and a college student attending a university in Kyoto. She is studying biology, the science of life and plantation. Given that her family knows medicine, she has some knowledge in the use of various vegetation-but it was her interest in nature that drove her to it, and, she really desired to give herself something to do. University seemed like a good idea-getting her foot in the door. Her father wanted her to succeed him, whether or not she does, wasn't quite the issue-but rather, he didn't want to see her waste herself away at home, or partying with the other young people-if anything, it was dishonorable.

Her younger brother is ill, and with him to take care of, she had been over-stressed, and their father felt it was wrong for both his children to fall-he wanted at least one of them to succeed, while he tried to cure his son at home. Even though their father at times was isolating, he worked very hard.

It was her first day in her new semester. She had taken a course at this university before, but this was the real deal. Given she had very little friends, Chizuru took her studies diligently.

She didn't quite understand some of the dreams she had some nights.

It was like she was in a different time-an age long-over. There were samurai, and war..and pain. It was an age of change, where her country was going through many difficult times, and everyone was struggling-not the same way they do now, for money and family honor, but for their lives as well. Sickness was common, and doctors were far too few. Many people died in what was now curable-it was a terrible time for those who had little money. Some nights, she woke up with a tear, feeling the pain of families she thought she had seen with her own eyes. She saw different beings, Oni...

it wasn't the same as this age-but some faces had vague familiarity.

But there was also someone else...

That feeling a person has-especially girls, where they feel like they will meet their "knight", or "prince"?.

She knew she was far too old for that, but it was something young woman believed, anyway...humans were considered foolish this way..but there was this feeling like she was searching for someone-or that someone was searching for her...

Oftentimes, she could put it aside-but there was the odd night, or day, where it seemed to bother her immensely, and not knowing why.

She felt a presence of someone in her dreams. Sometimes when she woke up, she felt like it was still there...

but anyone who is half asleep, and waking from bad dreams, would assume it was just them-and that they are merely too tired to think rationally.

So, again, she put it off..what ordinary girl wouldn't at some point?

Ordinary, she was not.

And so, she started this new school. Hoping to make new friends, she tried to open up to people, but they seemed too busy at times.

Little did she know either, that she'd find an answer to some of her long-asked questions-

"Who is it that is tormenting my dreams? That makes me want to search for them?"

:)

This is my version of the "SSL" concept.

I wanted to make it more original, and yet, more true to the original story.

I also realized a few people are doing the school life thing, and I wanted to make mine different, and, concentrate more on the relationship than have all the characters involved...and thus, we have this story.

I think I will include Yamazaki, merely because I stated in my "new years and more" that ninja will live through the ages, and his family will still exist years to come.  
For the rest, I will decide later if I will add any more of them.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Establishing

Kyoto.

It was a beautiful morning;birds singing, blue sky..what more could she ask for?

Hitting the alarm beside her bed, Chizuru sat up yawning, and peered out the window as light pierced through;she squinted. Smiling, she changed out of her 2-pieced pajama set (which had Hello Kittie designs all over them). Stepping out of her night gear, Chizuru quickly unfolded her new set of clothing: a school uniform-for her new university studies. She had just applied here the first time, and was kind of excited. Except, a nervous stomach growled and reminded her, she was infact nervous.

"Oh...I can't begin the day like this...I'll have cramps" she grumbled worriedly, "Better get myself in a better mood", her face turn to smile.

"Chizuru!"  
"Yes father, I'm up!" she shouted back.

Kodou stood downstairs, waiting for Chizuru to head out. "Kaoru says if you do not hurry, he will gladly take your place and run to school himself" Kodou 's serious voiced teased.

. Quickly, she threw on her uniform, brushed her hair, and tied it back-she opened the door, running downstairs, past her father.

In the kitchen, her breakfast was already on the table. "Yeay, eggs and oatmeal, good enough for me" she sat down, clapped her hands together in respect-than ate at her quickest polite speed.

As she finished, her father had been standing to her side, waiting infront of the counter as to quickly take her plate and have it washed.

"Remember, don't worry—it's your first time there, so don't be in a rush to do anything" he lightened.

"Ah, I'll remember that-...it'll be my chore just finding my classroom" she laughed, nervously

"Well, just make it on time, than.." he seemed to darken down again.

"It will be okay, father..." she grumbled.

"Anyway..you best be off now. I'll take your plate off your hands, so it's washed before I to look at them later".

Handing him her empty play only consisting of crumb, she got up, and grabbed her newly-bought pack.

"Bye Kaoro, Bye father, I'll tell you how it went!"

"See ya sis!" Kaoru shouted, laying down in the living room. He was still sick, so he should not be up and about-but he stumbled gracefully enough to see her off from the hallway.

"Make sure you rest, okay? Bye!" she waved, and went out the door.

Donning a great bright smile, Chizuru set off the property to her new commitment-University.

Running the entire way seemed kind of like a good idea, but it got rather tiring by the time she got there.

It had only taken her 15 minutes to reach the campus, at her top casual running speed "That's half an hour walking slowly..," she concluded, nodding inside her mind."In any case..I guess, I should go inside..." she stared up at the building..the large, overly-big building.

It was a nice hue of orange or yellow-a hard color to get nice for a stone building, unless you make the entire building go so well with it, that it just looks good.

The school's letters were in gold-colored lettering, and brown shades closed off the escaping colors of the walls.

There were gold-colored fence, too.

It was not exactly a school for pompous rich people, nor was it the cheapest school available to her...but her father was willing. "You have to at attend a respectable school," He'd say, "Or else, you will not get the respect and dignity you deserve-and our family has enough standards to afford such a school, but we are not rich".

She recited her words in her head, blinking-than stepped forward.

"Here I go..." she walked a casual, normal pace. Her shoes tapped against the brand-new cement.

There were actually many students still filing into the yard. Chizuru must have been pressed to leave earlier than she thought-but it was always worth it, she figured.

Joining, she became just another pupil in a crowd of other young adults.

She was 21 now. Life had flown by so fast-it felt like just yesterday, that she was working during the summer for extra money, and just the day before that she was in high school. Truth is, she had been working full-time for an entire year, but it just seemed so quick to pass by.

"I do admit, I'm quite glad I am back in studies...the average worklife of a citizen is kind of boring, after awhile..."

At least, for someoe who didn't have many friends around.

After high school, many students had left the city. It wasn't that Kyoto was bad, but many wanted to study in Tokyo.

Chizuru's father insisted she do the same, but he also seemed to be strangely paranoid about it. Chizuru felt she had no desire to leave Kyoto. "Tokyo is amazing...but only to visit, father. It is too bustling for me, I don't think I'd enjoy it there everyday".

"...You can go to the Kyoto University down the blocks, than...You can stay home here, and not pay outrageous fees, or live with strangers-and Kaoru won't have a fit about being extremely bored" He'd always comment.

Kaoru, being that they were twins, was close to Chizuru. When he was sick, no one else could come over and play. It wasn't that they couldn't really...his sicknesses were never contagious-but parents were always skeptical. So, than, Chizuru was always his first playmate, and they got along well. Any boy crossing Chizuru's path though, was usually unlucky when he arrived...he didn't truly believe Chizuru liked them, anyway...if anything, he sure didn't.

"I'll kick their butts, I will...if they dare touch you", he would scowl at them. Chizuru couldn't help being flattered, but sometimes wished he wouldn't worry so much.

"School is more important, anyway...I have to at least finish High school before I get involved in that stuff" Chizuru would blush.

Chizuru stared at the doors. They were massive.

Somehow, students managed to move them...well, they didn't seem to big anymore, really.

Inside, was a massive hallway. Massive, as to say, for one who hasn't really attended anything larger than a small college. The floors were waxed, and still like new. The ceilings and walls were bright white.

She couldn't help but be in amazement.

Forgotten her surroundings regarding other people, she than noticed all the other students. There were many, and the ones who were new, stood out as much as she did. The older students were casually walking about, as if they'd seen it all before-and carried on.

"Oh...right" She looked down, and pulled out a campus map. It had her rooms highlighted.

"So, I guess..I go here..."Chizuru frowned, deeper"..." Eh, this going to be tough" she sighed.

As Chizuru looked about, something heavy fell within her chest.

"Why do I feel so burdening?"

The heavy feeling should have gone away as soon as she lifted her own spirit up a little right after-but it felt like it refused to go away naturally.

Not long after a crowd of older individuals gone by, and several other students, had it gone away.

"What was that?...I guess I can't brood on it, I should get going"

On her way to class, after many directions, She had just made it in time to get a good seat. The class was partially full-10 more seats were still empty. She took the middle seat closest to the window. The cheerful breeze lightened her up.

Most of the students were chatting amongst themselves, and the teacher at the front seemed to mingle casually with two of his students as well.

Some minutes had passed-and than the bell rung. The remaining students filed into the room, leaving 2 spots empty. 'It must not be a popular subject', she thought-or they were late.

The students all stood, bowed, and seated themselves.

"Good Morning class. Welcome to your first class in your Biology diploma program...I am Mr. Torazuka, and I'll be your main teacher for the remainder of the course. Let's get started..."

The students, ranging from 19 to 30yrs, sat quietly, waiting.

"I will be taking roll now"

As he called names, the respective student stood up, and sat back down.

"Here"

"Chizuru?"

"Oh, Here!" Chizuru stood, a bit anxious.

"No need to be anxious...we are all mature adults here, right?"  
"Right, Torazuka-sensei" a male student answered earnestly.

"Right."

The last name called, everyone pulled out their notebook and started taking down the introduction.

As 2 hours had passed, Chizuru started to feel sleepy. She had not been quite used to this-most students would enroll here right away instead of taking a couple years off.

Her notes, however, were caught up, and she understood the curriculum.

As the heat warmed up the room, it reminded everyone to break.

When the first half of the classes were over, Chizuru contently walked out of the room behind the other pupils.

The atmosphere inside the building at this time of year was fulll of excitement. Everyone was either new, or meeting old friends from last year. She had to admit, she was feeling rather socially-inept at the moment.

"I'll make friends, it's just the first day...it's no big deal" she reassured herself along the way, stopping at her locker. Testing her lock, Chizuru put her binder inside, and headed for the cafeteria.

If anything, her stomach was definitely quite hungry.

And thus, Chizuru starts her year in University...

btw, I totally made up what school it is, I don't even have a name for it :p...Later XD.


	3. Lunch Break

In now, what is the apparently-huge cafeteria, Chizuru made her intimidated entrance. Since most people are too busy to notice her, it felt a bit weird when some started to look. Really, the idea of people sitting at tables before you, and looking at you for whatever reason, is kind of intimidating.

She breathed and pulled on a less nervous face, and kept going. The most awkward of all was when the odd boy noticed her.

Perhaps people notice the opposite gender a lot more often when new people came-it must be because of that. She was quite very sure."I'm hardly that pretty...not at all like the other girls, nothing at all. Keep walking Chizuru, you are new, it's expected"

Dodging her way through the filled tables and groups, she looked about to notice the place had several food options. There was a more homestlyle cafe setup, and than there were a few of those booths you see in the big malls, with all the different restaurant logos above them.

Indecisive, she went with the homestyle-looking food. Chizuru ordered a basic bento box, exchanged few words with her cashier, and looked behind her...

There was still spots, but most were taken by individuals too shy or uninterested in others to sit together.

She decided to respect their space, and find an empty table. She couldn't help looking to her far left across the floor, though, and seeing some older students, sempai. The males were quite attractive, she figured she must have a thing for older guys...one of them seemd familiar to her, but when he turned around, she didn't recognize him or his voice, and looked away before he would start wondering what she was looking at.

"Aha" she said quietly, there's a table...in a quiet corner. Sighing relieved, in accomplishment to herself, she walked herself over and sat down.

Chizuru ate quietly to herself for several minutes—there was much chatter, but she droned them out. She thought about the past few days, how far she had come...and, strangely, about her dreams.

"_Somthing's been bothering me more..."_

I know, this was a very short chapter.

I apologize :/.

I Might actually add onto it later, but for now, this is an update.  
I have to get to bed and stuff, so I decided to add this for now :)


	4. A Coincidental Fall

As Chizuru grew further into her own thoughts, something tingled her mind, just a second. She paid no real heed. Than someone started walking in her general direction, facing to her other side…but still caught her attention. She noticed the tall figure. Wearing the customary black uniform, it would seem no one special…but it somehow always suited him, that serious look.

He paced at his own, looking in her direction while seeming to pass in front of her, to walk only past her….except he kept his neutral gaze a bit longer. Neutral sure, but instantly piercing.  
She understood the tingling in her mind, warning her.  
"I know him…?..!"  
She stared, confused.

His face looked as if he wanted to say something, yet, it remained as neutral as it had to begin with… He continued to walk past.  
"Maybe he doesn't remember me….but I think I know him". She pondered lightly, watching him pass by her. As she let the confusion fade, her heart sunk a bit.

Fading into thought again, the bell rang and woke her. Time flew faster than she wanted…how was she going to think straight like this?

Sitting down in her seat, Chizuru answered to attendance, and listened to her teacher, taking notes, and nodding off occasionally. Before anyone knew it, the day had been over.

Dismissed, Chizuru packed up her things and headed home into the heat outside.

Her mind had so many things to think about; school, and with school, her future…..but once in awhile…she remembered that face…..she tried so hard to place it.

Making her way inside, Chizuru headed upstairs. She sat on her bed, sighing. She put her bag down beside her, and groaned miserably.

"No….I don't know him…." She shoke her head anxiously. "This is too much….what do I do? Talk to him?...he's obviously my sempai-tall, handsome, and obviously older….not saying, it's a bad thing….ahh~!...too much for one day….just, ..for one day..let me feel peace…"

As if whatever forces dare send her into emotional torment, it relaxed. She realized just how tired her offbeat day had made her, in combination with the hot weather.

"I'm going to skip supper tonight…..I hope they don't mind" she mumbled quietly.

Her brother left a soft knock on his sister's door, only to find there was no response. He gave a raised eyebrow frown. "She's probably beat…..I'll leave her be". His sister usually came for supper…but if she didn't answer, he didn't bother her, walking casually downstairs back to the supper table. Their father nodded and the boys left her meal aside for school.

5 hours it had been? No…She looked up at her alarm clock. "12:30".

"I slept in…I really did…and I feel so tired still, so why did I wake?"

"Chizuru….." a voice, a distant, shrouded voice called. Somewhere, in her mind…

"….What?...who…."

She paused.  
Than a sudden pang struck her. Like a headache you forgot you had, till you stood up, she grasped her head in her hands.  
"What is it?..!...what do you want?" she sprang up, sitting on the edge of her bed.

The voice was silent…..but an image formed in her mind. A clouded, foggy image…but a familiar forgotten face….no.  
"I saw…I saw that face today….do I know you?"

"This man….yes, you do. Don't let his appearance intimidate you…." It continued.  
"So, whatever you are, you are not him….who are you? Who is he?"

"You will remember…but I am not important. I am only someone who exists to make fates form together….you will remember me not…."

"Um…." She stumbled…

"Save it….just don't wait too long…...don't regret it.." the voice faded, with the clouds, and the images.

"That was too much….." she mumbled, hiding her face in her knees.  
"Obviously, this has to do with something at school, so….I'm just going to sleep and deal with it tomorrow".

Sooner done than said, she fell asleep.

The next day in class seemed to drag on. Feeling like she hadn't slept was for sure no help.  
Worrying about her weird intervention, her mind was foggy, like the fog she felt in herself before.

Chizuru went home drained. She had a quick supper, the family sat in silence. Chizuru was the only one who would have had anything to talk about, but something was bothering her too much to say. They left her be another night.

She went to bed not feeling the same presence, but it left a linger inside of her. The man's face from the previous lunch break appeared, but she'd brush it off, even if it didn't last. Finally she rolled on her right side and fell asleep.

If her last day of class wasn't exciting, likely it would make up for it the next day…right? Sometimes karma does that.

The first thing she did was stumble outside fast, and stumble just as clumsily (yet somehow dodging people), into the school entrance. The large doors proved at times difficult when she was in a hurry.

As lame as she felt, there was was….. falling over, and hitting someone on the ground…also, hoping it was a girl, because than she wouldn't have to worry about blushing and running off, only to forget her books, and than, have some boy follow her.

Today was not such luck.

"You…." He spoke, in thought. His voice was lingering in her ears for a moment. She paused unaware….than looked up.  
Victim to a clumsy girl late for class, was this face from the other day. His eyes showed no hostility, nor desperation to help her up. He merely looked at her. She blushed.

"I-…..I'm sorry…" she whined, ashamed. He was sitting on the floor staring at her, who had been kneeled over trying to pick up her stuff, but too confused to bother. For a moment she had forgot there were plenty of people around.  
As his eyes seemed to finish scanning her existence, he merely smiled subtly. "It's okay…..Chizuru"

"Uh-wha? You know me?"|

"I think I do….." he gazed an amused smile. Something about it annoyed her, it was like he was teasing her…but meant no harm. It also seemed familiar.

"Uh…..well" she observed her situation, sitting flat on the floor, "I think we should at least get off the floor….I feel silly"  
A hand extended towards her.  
"Oh!...no…you don't have to…I was the one who ran into you….really…it's okay" she shook her head. She tried to read him, but it was not of much use….instead she nervously caught his doctile eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm going to help you up…and you are new, so….I will also, help with your books…" he looked away.  
"ok-….No…I'm helping you. It's my fault!...don't think I'm a damsel in distress because I'm clumsy". A faint chuckle arose from infront of her. He seemed to be amused by her upfrontness.  
"I really can't reason with you, can I?"

At that moment, she felt a rush of nostalgia run through her. It lasted for second, than opened into a wide aura in her mind…like opening a long-locked door.

"Hijikata-san?" her voice poked out from her soul.

"You know my name, too….somehow, it's not surprising." Silence. " I should get you to class….you're late. I have a spare block, so don't worry about me." He spoke in a calm, commanding voice.

She nodded. Can't argue with being helped to class at times like this.

He held his hand out again, and she reached for it.  
He smiled at her, and for some reason, she couldn't help returning it.

Chizuru stood up, and picked up her backpack.  
"Let's go…" he picked up her books as she held her bag out, him dropping them inside.

While most students were too busy with each other, or their own shedules, the odd few stared at the odd couple walking briskly towards the left hallway.  
"I didn't know our sempai had a relationship with a younger student…" a middle-class student watched from a distance.  
"Being sempai doesn't mean much in college….were all technically in the same boat now" her closeby male colleague corrected her. "Let them be".

While Chizuru slipped inside her classroom, she looked at him a moment in desperation, like letting someone go without knowing their name. He read her face, and handed her a crunched piece of paper.  
"This is my class schedule. I don't need it now, but you can keep it…"  
"Why?...isn't this a bit odd?"  
"I just want you to know I'm around….and you can feel free to find me after class. Don't worry, you'll see me again…and I you.."

Blushing, she stared at him as he smiled sympathetically. Without delay, he waved and was on his way.

Holding the paper close, She snuck into her seat, and hid it in her pocket. As much as she wanted to think about him, she had to catch up on her class's lesson briefing.  
Setting her mind to work, Chizuru got caught up with her school work, and finished everything on time. Except of course for the homework handed over.  
"Study this tonight. We will have a brief quiz tomorrow morning. Class dismissed"

As soon as the teacher gathered his belongings, and the students crowded and shuffled out of their chairs, Chizuru allowed herself to think about the object tucked in her pockets.

"…..I can meet him after class…."she pulled the paper out and looked for his recent lecture room."Upstairs…" she swallowed, " I haven't even been up there yet…..I'm going to get lost….." she grumbled hopelessly.

"I see you are done class…." A voice spooked her from behind.  
She looked over her shoulder "Hijikata-sa-….I mean, Sempai?"

"Don't worry about the formalities…I'm Hijikata all the same" He proclaimed.

"Sorry…" she lowered toward her desk.  
"Don't be"

She stood up out of her chair, not realizing how close he was. She faced him as he stood rigid, calmly observing her actions. Her face didn't quite meet his, for he was rather tall, but she than looked up to find it still stoic.  
"U-um…" She blushed.  
His eyes remained placid, unmoving….yet, they seemed open, and somehow reaching.  
Hijikata felt a calm urge to reach out to her, but his hand wouldn't go further than halfway towards her.  
It had been years….how he recognized her, he didn't know….but he knew something drew them. Otherwise, it was just….not him to feel that way. Not for a single girl his whole life in school, not one….but her, suddenly….she was different.

He choked over his thoughts.  
"I feel like a string holds me to you…..is that strange?"  
"…No…."  
He raised an eyebrow at her lack of emphasis.

She started again, gulping. "I feel something too…..oh, how am I even able to say it….I should be running, falling over something….and hiding my face at supper so my brother cannot tease me"  
"You are very forward with that…..it sounds rather embarrassing" he looked at her quizzically.  
"Yes….but, I'm…embarrassing…." She frowned, lowering her eyes.

"No…" he pat her on the head. "Whatever you were, I obviously took a liking to you"  
"Eh…." Her speechless face burned.

"I'll walk you home". His stern, yet mellow voice offered no reconsidering.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea…."  
"It is, because I'm going to make sure you don't forget about me again" he smiled.

"This is a little hard to forget" she looked away, nervously smiling.  
"You are right…maybe I just want to remember you…let's take a walk" He picked up her bag.  
"I guess I better follow now….except, you don't know where I live" she questioned his authority.

"Right again," he laughed at himself. "Lead the way, Chizuru…"

-  
Aw!...I'm so sorry…I neglected…I did not forget!...just…T_T…I put it off, or, I forgot at one point…and some days, I just waited too long, and it was like, 3am…oh, haha..it's already 3:20 am.  
I was also busy…and have so many things on my mind…..I always do, most of the time….taking life so seriously, overthinking…many things. Sometimes I need a friend like Chizuru myself XDD….to kick me out of my forehead-wrinkle causing moods. 


	5. A short walk

Outside, the day was one of summer. It had not cooled down yet, birds chirping like the season hadn't changed. Trees still had green, others turning color, some already bare.

As Chizuru walked beside Hijikata outside the school doors, an awkward silence took over.

Neither of them said anything. Chizuru walked a few steps ahead to show him where they were going, but he insisted on keeping to pace. Chizuru felt his eyes on her, but tried to focus on her destination.

awkward silence…

"Have you lived here all your life?" his voice broke the silence.

"..Yes…" she replied, not having much to say. "How about you? Have you lived in Kyoto all your life?" she asked, her head barely turning to face his.

"….No…" he considered her question. " I came from Tokyo. In fact, I only moved here during the start of summer." He said, looking at her casually.

"I haven't really done much, besides work, so, it's possible for me not to have seen you"  
"Don't worry about it….I was busy settling in. By the way…..your family….are they, um…is it the three of you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm starting to remember more…once, you lost your father, and came to me to find him. I had other men around…."

"You sure remember a lot….."

Hijikata scratched his head "Huh…yeah. That's only the half of it…."

"Half of….?"

"Our past….Chizuru"Looking at her intently, He stopped. Chizuru questioned his motive, he appeared to have a lot on his mind, or rather, his tongue. She felt there was a lot she didn't seem to know….esspecially, who exactly he was…..  
"_I remember his name, but, I cannot remember who he was? This is terrible…" _she thought to herself.

"I believe…it was back in the Edo period. This may sound strange, but I know you know it true. Deep down inside, there's memories. Some people think my parents named me after a famous samurai named Toshizou Hijikata…truth is….I believe…I AM Him."

"That's a lot to take in…..esspecially for you….you know his grave is erected somewhere, with a little shrine?"

"I've even visited it…..naturally, I don't have memories of it….but of my death, it brings none to me. I don't think…I died naturally."

"That's odd….."

"Not only that….but for some reason, being around you right now brings some form of pain, inside…maybe you were there at my death…Maybe, my pain itself is watching you suffer…..there is no other way I could have felt such terrible sadness, I was a warrior….but you were, different…" His memory made him fade off into somewhere in his mind as he trailed off.

"Hijikata…" she gave look of concern.

"No matter what happened, I will make sure it never happens again…."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure we can make more sense of it…..but, were at my house now….um…I 'm not sure if…..I should let you in, or not. It's hard living with boys only when you have guy friends-usually I only hang with girls, so…"

"It's okay…I understand. I'll just wait here till you get inside, and see you at school tomorrow. However, one day I'd like to meet them…..I'm sure I've met them before"

"Maybe….."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you, it takes time to deal with strange events."  
"N-no…it's okay…but, maybe it's a bit too much, right now….I still don't understand it all yet"

"Well, good night, or afternoon, Chizuru…see you tomorrow." He put his hand on her shoulder, and went on his way home.

"Good…night, Hijikata….." she called quietly. He waved in response, and was gone.

"Now…..how to tell father…he's always up to something…usually paying too much attention"


	6. Memories

As Chizuru cautiously stepped inside, she heard her father's gruff disapproval. He was standing near the front window on the right, by the dining room. All was lost….sort of.

"Who's that man?" he instigated

"A classmate of mine. He insisted on walking me home"

Kodou raised his brow.

"He means no harm….he felt badly after I dropped my stuff today…"

"He looks familiar….I guess I've seen him in town before" Kodou dismissed it.

"I know you are just being protective father….but I'm old enough to consider boys…there's a lot of people in school, so….." _I can't say the word boyfriend, it feels weird….I never had one before._

"Just make sure they are worth it….I don't want you distracted….or having trouble on my doorstep"

"Yes father…"

"Really, I'd prefer you found someone who is serious about his career…..that man, he looks serious, but who am I to judge" he grunted, lifting his palms in indifference.

A loud thump followed by footsteps coming down the stairs ahead of her. She waited in silence, probably knowing what was coming down with him.

"Hey, sis! I hear you are talking to a boy"

"I-it's not like that…" Chizuru hesitated.

"Oh? Than what is it like?...he's a boy, isn't he?"

"Well…" she looked away, smiling nervously "Yeah, he's a guy…but were not dating or anything."

"Aw…..well, maybe one day sis…..but, if he's mean, I'll kick his ass….you tell him"  
"I don't know if that's possible….He's pretty tall."

He frowned.

"B-but….I can tell him if it makes you feel better…" she gave in with a doubtful grin.

Despite what Hijikata said, he became fairly occupied with his studies, and did not get to see her as often as she hoped.

While most of his talk was indeed too much, she couldn't help but worry…suddenly, she felt lonely.

"He comes saying such things….but now, I don't even get to hear the rest…or see his face" she frowned.

It had been nearly 2 months.

She began to lose a bit of hope, if not still hopeful...

Walking home alone like most days was normal, but it always felt good to say your daily goodbyes to someone before you left. Chizuru got along with some girls, but she felt her worries about the young man had gotten to her heart, and was less social with them, who were leading active lives.

It was another similar day again as she stepped out the large main doors, and down the steps. This had become routine, her anti-social life, so she paid no heed to whether or not anyone was curious about her existence. Going home meant relieving her stress as her brother always like to listen to her tales of university, except lately she had nothing to offer. When things became dreary, they would sit down and play some of his favourite games, or watch tv.

"Nothing wrong with my life, really…..just, a bit boring sometimes…I wish something would happen."

Sitting in the living room with Kaouru who fell asleep at the couch, she was slumped over in thought. She felt if she was like this a moment longer, her hand would leave marks on her face.

"You usually are a cheerful girl" Kondou stood behind her chair. She forgot her father had come home early today and almost jumped. Again, paying too much detail…he often overheard her mumble to herself."If you feel that way, maybe you should join a club….or, I guess you could start dating, if that makes you feel better"

"I guess…..I haven't really looked into the clubs lately" she admitted unenthusiastically.

"You didn't reply on the dating thing…." His face stern, as if trying to pry an answer out of her mind. He was quite sure of himself, of why she was so blue.

"I don't know…not a lot of boys talk to me. It's like high school, where you have to be pretty sociable to get attention. There are just so many people, and so many of them are busy." She mumbled, her fist still against her cheek. "Granted, I concentrate on my work so much that I don't often take time to look around…..bu-"

"Do you believe you aren't good enough for a boy?" He cut in.

"…..I don't know. I'm not sure….I don't think that I'm cut out for some of these boys…and usually, some of the nicest ones already have someone else. It's like a dog eat dog world, even with, so many people…."

"It's like the business world, which is why we study…..but for this, it's different…..sometimes, things just happen…other times, you have to work for them to"

"Does this mean I have to change myself? I'm not sure I want to do that"

"Only if you are an undesirable human being…but I know you are a good girl." He smiled faint. "By the way…" he added, "What happened to that young man?"

"….Him…"

He raised his eyebrow again, waiting for an elaboration.

"I haven't seen him…..he's been so busy. Sometimes I see him in the hallway, and he sometimes looks at me…but lately he's been so caught up, and I see him running around. I highly doubt he's seeing anyone, but sometimes I feel doubtful in myself, and that, it was too much work for him. I don't know if I'm so desirable, Father….."

"It seems your source of blueness is him. Have you not his cell number?"  
"No…..I guess he figured I didn't need it since we were finding each other after class"

They sat and stood in doubt-filled silence.

A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it Father…...maybe my book came in, it has been a week, it must be here now." She pushed herself up, and slowly walked to the door. Kodou stood by and observed with concern. Chizuru turned the door handle, and started opening the door, a pace that made it seem she didn't care to see who was really there to torment them "If it's your equipment part, I'll let you-" she stopped short, face agape.

A tall, handsome young man stood in front of her. He looked at her with a calm, concentrated intent.

"Hi-.." she stared in surprise.

"Hello Chizuru" he greeted.

"Who is it Chizuru?" Kondo raised his voice in response to her reaction.

"It's…-" she felt cut off as her father walked up to the door.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-san"

Kondou frowned. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Chizuru's friend…..Hijikata Toshizou. Do you remember me?"

"You speak as if we've met…." Kondou hid behind his question.

"I saw you looking outside that day I walked her home….so, I figured, you recognized my face" Hijikata tested. His neutral stare fell on Kondou, and held. He waited for an answer, any confirmation. Kondou was obviously trying to hide his reaction to him.

"Very observant, young man…..have you come to date my daughter?"

"Very upfront, doctor." Hijikata played.

"So you know….."

"Not hard, really….your office isn't that far away. But I hear you work at home most of the time. How is that working for you?"

"Fine. I need to study more, it seems…."

"I see…." His stern gaze softened to Chizuru." I'm sorry I haven't talked to you….There is this club I am part of, if you wish to join…there we practice kendo. I go there after class, or during my spares sometimes."  
"Kendo? You must be good at it…."

"Why do you say that?" he asked kindly.

"Well…you just look it. You really are like a samurai that way…"

He raised a brow in interest. "Do I?" he laughed.

She nodded.

"Anyway…I assume you wanted more than to talk to my daughter at the door…just bring her back before it's late…her brother will come looking for her otherwise..."  
"I'm not sure if you feel pleased by that or not….shouldn't you?"

"Not if he's ill….I'd prefer he stayed at home."

Hijikata glanced in the living room, as it was in view of the doorway. He saw kaoru sleeping, and told himself this reality check was working. He recognized the boy.

"I was fine with just showing up for a few minutes….I also see her brother is asleep, so instead of hanging here, I guess I'll be on my way unless you really don't mind me borrowing her for now."

"I do mind, but I think my daughter wants me to be more lenient now….it seems to affect youngers these days…Mind I ask how old you are? Not that it matters …much….a real man is better than a childish boy"

"25, sir…"

"That is not so bad…you just look really mature for your age. I like that so far…..anyway, Chizuru, go let yourself outside for a bit, and remember to be back by twelve pm" He gestured her out.

"Um…okay Father….thanks, by the way…"

"Just don't bring any weird ones around, I might get used to him" Kondou held the door, and before he closed them out, seemed in thought….

"Make sure you call me if anything happens….and as for you, respect my daughter, I'll be awake till she gets home. Don't take me lightly"

"Will do, sir….I'll take good care of her" he smiled, his hand placed on her shoulder.

"Goodbye" Kondou shut the door.

Silence…

"Well….that was a bit hard." He cocked his head sympathically, his other hand on his hips.  
"Sorry about my father….he's just overprotective, and I'm his oldest child, so it's his first time dealing with….um..boy…er, guy friends…." She trailed off embarrassed, afraid to label their apparent relationship.

"Well…I wasn't necessarily planning for this to go so well despite that…..where do you want to go? I can buy. "He offered.

"Up to you, really….I haven't thought about eating out for awhile." She replied.

He frowned. "Don't you guys go out together for dinner?"

"….Rarely….." she lowered her eyes.

"Seems like a tough relationship…..your father doesn't seem the type to go out. What about your brother?"

"We get sent out with some money sometimes….but because he is sick, it's not too often. Father doesn't want him getting to excited from the atmosphere" she mumbled a little.

"That's too bad…" He faced towards the street. "In any case, let's just find some place to eat…It's rather nice out tonight, are you okay for walking?"

"Sure."

"Good….let's be out" he began down the steps, his hand not forgetting to stay on her shoulder, walking her down with him. She didn't react.

Removing his hand, the two crossed the empty street, and began walking right.

"I admit…..I was scared…." Chizuru spoke worrisome.

"Scared…."

"Well…when you weren't talking to me anymore, I….."

He gave her his full attention, keeping a steady pace. "Did you have doubt in me?"  
"I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize….I should have cleared my head during my breaks and remembered I had time to check on you. I guess you don't need it, but I wanted to make sure it didn't seem like I started ignoring you" His face mirrored her worry.

"I felt lonely…",

Hijikata was about to respond, but saw she wanted to continue. ,

" Here someone walks up to me, or rather, after I knock him over…and starts saying something about things I'm so confused about….till they started to fit, and than, he just…disappears. " Her eyes downcast to the sidewalk ahead of her, but she slouched as if she was uncertain of her path.

"…"

Hijikata wanted to reassure her, but he didn't know how. She seemed so full of doubt, and without anyone to talk to about her confused soul, she felt alone….not just to herself, but to him. He could feel her thick shroud of fog coming in. Sometimes words weren't enough.

He put an arm around her shoulders. The sudden confused warmth didn't seem to shock her, she slowed her walk. He followed.

"I feel cold….deep inside everything. I didn't really know what I was missing. I always knew something was bothering me…but they say, it's normal….they say everyone just wants a someone who's close to them….be it, a best friend, or….."she tried not to force the subject."or someone like that".

She continued.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this…or how. I never tell anyone….I don't let my brother worry about my problems…and my father wouldn't understand"

"There's a castle that still stands…..if we go there sometime, Maybe it will help…I'm pretty sure after reading about my past, that I should have a memory linked there..You might too."

"Right now, I think I just want to know after going out of your way again, that you won't go…I feel like you left me to die once…I died inside, but I lived for many years…too many."

He stopped. Chizuru was caught off guard, looking at him in wonder, walking into him. Hardly letting her think, he embraced her.

Sudden calm and warmth rushed through her….it felt safe. She didn't know him very well, but than a light inside her conscience woke up gradually….her feelings felt like they were felt before. His arms hardly felt stranger, and she felt herself cry silently. How could something like this have happened, and her not remember? She felt so ashamed.

Hijikata suddenly realized what he was holding was something long-lost and dear. He felt the need to hold her tighter, and hardly thought while doing it. His chin lay on her head,

"I won't leave you again…." He muffled.

She said nothing, only let her hidden tears fall quietly.

"I only…."his mind raced of memories" wanted to protect you…..and to do something worth my last breathe….I was, dieing…." He paused in painful reminiscence. The memories of a foreign substance causing him inhumane emotions and strength, and of it taking away his life…of him not regretting it, till he lost everything, but gained something more it's place…but losing himself to protect it….not not understanding the entirety of her pain. He remembered that face she wore, of merely trying to support him, even though were was to die, and she alone. She had a long lifeline in her aura…and was to live it in lonliness. It felt like forever.

"I feel like I died not of natural cause either, but of pure lonliness…" she finally spoke."..I was supposed to have a long life…..I did, but not like I was supposed to. Someone told me I still had a chance to start new, but I couldn't bear to forget….all the lost people. Some because of me, and my weakness. Others merely died because they did what they were told, for a better future….but…a better future, did not come. They fought a losing battle….I'm afraid, after you died….everyone gave up.

He frowned. If it was any deeper, it would be permanent mark left in his forehead.

"I stayed by your side….even after your last breathe. I couldn't accept that you were dead. I felt that, I could accept your resolve, and the results of your hard-earned rest…but you died…and you were still full of promise…" she wept. " Because of the war, and the surrender, I was forced to find a way to survive. I made sure someone found your body, and than they covered my escape. After that, I was all on my own. Poverty and paranoia was in every village, people couldn't afford to take me in. I started to use your idea, and I tried to sell my father's medicines, that I remembered how, the ingredients were hard to find….but the common ones sold to many whom had sick family."

His frown turned into a look of shame.

She felt terrible for bringing it on him..it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry….I know you didn't mean that to happen to me….but, truth is, I really did wish you stayed with me, even for your last days…that you convinced the blonde-haired stranger to fight another day….that we lived in peace until your parting. I never had felt so alone in my life….if I was normal, I would have-…" she sobbed.

"I'm a terrible person….." he choked.

"No…..you aren't…you just made a mistake, but you did it with good intentions…it's not like we had the forces to win, but the moral was high before you left us…after that, no one believed. Our strongest warrior, our leader, and our spirit died with you. No one believed anymore…..no one could fight…but so is war….right? War is never kind."

"That is true, but…."

She hugged him back. He looked down in shock.

|"Chizuru….".His deep purple eyes were of pity and sorrow….but he knew that while he remembered what had been, he again realized he had what he lost many years ago in another life right before him…and she only wanted his reassurance.

"I promise, that from now on, I'll always be there to protect you. That even in this world of less bloodshed, I won't let even the smallest threat to your life, or our bond get in the way. Believe in me….I will be the man I was, who you obviously saw through despite my hard shell…you always believed in me."

She smiled, letting more tears fall. Sniffing, she hugged him harder. "I promise I'll never doubt you again."

"You don't have to change…..if you were as tough as I am, I wouldn't have You to reassure me why it's okay to have compassion. My men told me that I had softened up, but in truth, the hardship we went through reminded me how precious our lives were. I was grateful, and I appreciated every life henceforth after that came into my hands. But yours was always the most precious one. I desired to protect it."

She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him longingly. Hijikata smiled, caressing her hair, "After all, there was nothing wrong with showing kindness….you showed me that. Striking fear into my followers only did half the job…but showing them compassion made us stronger, and I have you to thank for that."

He lowered his head, and put his forehead against hers.

She giggled quietly. His eyes shone at her happiness.  
"Now," he interrupted, smiling,"Let's go sit down, and eat…I also think I heard your stomach rumbling….that means you had something specific in mind of food, right? Let's go there."


	7. A Date

They went to a small restaurant café. There weren't many people, so it was good for conversation. However, Chizuru had not a whole lot to talk about as the hour went on. Hijikata had less conversation yet. They ate in silence for several minutes.

Chizuru decided to break the silence. "So, how is it?" she asked.

"Good. I can see why you like it here." He responded.

Chizuru lowered her face enough to put her concentration back to eating. Hijikata seemingly did the same, but kept his eyes on her. His glance felt awkward after several minutes, so he lowered his eyes between glancing and looking at his plate.

_Suddenly I don't know what to say to her_

Chizuru looked up after her last bite of food, and mentally jumped. She didn't realize he was staring at her. "I'm done…" she blushed, looking away.

"Okay" he smiled a smile that was hard to decipher. Somewhere between calm happiness or deep worry. Chizuru let it go, too tired to examine.

"I'll take your plate with mine" he insisted, taking it before she could disagree. He got up, brought it to the counter and returned. She got up and followed him to the front desk.

"How was everything?" the cashier smiled nicely.

"Good. It is my first visit" He glaced towards Chizuru at his side. The cashier lady followed suit.

"I recognize her. Chizuru, was it?" she spoke effortlessly.

"Yes" She said weakly. "I came here after work sometimes". The entire day had stressed her out.

"Well, I hope you have a good evening….come again" the lady handed their receipt to Hijikata as he finished his debit transaction.

"Feel free to take your boyfriend along with next time….it's always great when guys pay" the lady smiled mischeviously.

"I don't like to make guys pay…" Chizuru replied, looking ashamed.

"It's fine Chizuru…I don't mind" His serious, deeper voice replied.

"See?" the cashier grinned, than waved goodbye.

Hijikata lead Chizuru out the doors, stopping after they walked for 5 minutes.

Silence.

"…..Hijikata, does this mean we are dating, than?" Chizuru addressed it nervously.

"I think so..." he smiled in defeat. "It's up to you, really…I hope I didn't hurt you too much. You can always forget about me if you wish….I can't rush into your life again if you wish it not."

"Don't say that….." she frowned in shame.

"What is it you wish? I'll do my best for either one." He let his emotions die.

Likely unwilling to face an end after all he went through; to be tormented in her memory long after they separate. He kept his face placid. He prepared imaginary ice for his wounds. He was ready to face his cold future. He caught glimpse of a reflective tear streak her face.

"Why do you say that? I think…it's not my choice, either…it's both of ours. But I want you to stay….." She felt hurt and desperate. He could be stoic, sometimes for the best or worst reasons….but he was not a bad person, she told herself…he was just not the most skilled in expressing his feelings. He was always the strong one.

"…I just don't want to do any more damage. How dishonourable, and cruel….I never mean harm to you." He voice weakened a little.

"Than stay….."

"Chizuru…" he paused nervously, "Will you….be…my..girl..friend? EH….I mean, will you stay with me?...or rather...will you allow me to stay?"

"Why wouldn't? Of course…but I probably have to keep you out of trouble, so, stop pretending I'm the only one who needs it."

Her sudden use of authority had him taken aback for a second. He smirked in defeat, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

He paused, than responded."….I guess this means we are dating"

She smiled in relief.

"Well I guess Father will be okay….I won't be bringing trouble to his doorstep." She joked.

"Unless I am trouble…" he smirked. "I and He have some past to settle-" He saw Chizuru frown in response."….maybe later though" He changed his sentence." Sorry…."

"It's okay…" Her frown stayed.

"You don't seem so" He cocked his head.

"Just don't make him regret it…."

"Understood, 'mam" Hijikata saluted.

Chizuru looked at him funny.

"A-anyway….we should go. I'll take you home." He turned towards the right sidewalk, waiting.

Chizuru followed, as they walked back.

By near 20 minutes, as they paced casually, Hijikata and Chizuru crossed the street. Hijikata stopped.

"I'll watch you till you are inside…It's only 8 o'clock, but this is what boyfriends do, right?" He smiled.

"Thanks…." She answered uncertain. Stepping up the wooden porch, She hesitated and looked back."I'll see you at school?."

"Of course. I'll be around, somewhere…...visit my club if you cannot find me…I'm always around."  
She nodded. "Okay". Waving, continued "Good Night…"  
"Good Night. Tell the Father I treated you well."  
"I wouldn't lie, he can read my face…., night.."

As they exchanged brief looks, she opened the door carefully, and stepped inside. The door shut.  
Hijikata stood.

"…..What am I to do?" he looked at the house door fondly. His face relaxed. He smiled with humour, knowing his life was going to change.

Turning around, He approached his black car across the street to the left. Unlocking the doors, Hijikata stepped inside, started the motor and drove off. Time to sleep….and hopefully not have strange dreams.


End file.
